AMBISI
by Ramboochan
Summary: Kalau ada yang bisa kau kejar, itu adalah mimpimu. Kalau ada yang tidak bisa kau kejar, itu adalah keabadian. Kalau ada yang tidak boleh kau kejar, itu adalah kriminalitas. Jangan terjebak dalam egoisme, itu sama saja dengan terjebak dalam penjara. #eleficsoflove
1. L A R I

Taufan berlarian dengan _skateboard_ ditangannya. Para preman sekolah yang mengejarnya belum juga jera. Padahal sudah digaplok pake papan seluncur sampe berdarah masih saja mau mengambil dompetnya.

Tidak ada yang berharga dari dompetnya. Itu cuma dompet sedikit mahal yang dibelikan Gempa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka mengincar isinya, bubuk dosa yang Taufan curi dari mereka.

"Sial. Sial. Sial."

Taufan mendapati jalan buntu. Beberapa kotak ia manfaatkan untuk menapak. Ia memanjat tembok, mendapati atap toko kelontong favorit Gempa yang dikelola oleh kenalannya.

Taufan merosot di atap seng. Tanpa memedulikan teriakan preman sekolahnya, ia turun melompat dan menapak tepat didepan teman kakaknya.

"Wah mari kita lihat. Taufan melompat dari atap tokoku."

Laki-laki dengan rambut ungu jabrik melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Manik merahnya menatap jengah sang pembuat keributan.

Taufan cengengesan saja. Ia mendorong Fang masuk ke dalam toko dan menutup pintu kayu.

"Apa-apaan, sih."

"Aku dikejar sama gengnya Ejojo, nih. Bantu dong."

"Hah? Bantu? Pasti lu habis ngambil barang mereka lagi, kan?"

Siswa SMA kelas 1 semester genap itu menatap cemas pada jendela toko yang buram. "Ayolah. Kali ini pasti berhasil ngaduin ke polisi."

"Polisi?" Suara berat yang familiar ditelinga Taufan masuk ke telinganya. Ia menoleh, mendapati manik merah menyala kakaknya menatapnya kesal.

"Eh, Kak Hali...hehe."

"Apa ketawa-tawa? Kamu keluar dari sini cepetan. Nanti Fang kebawa juga," perintah Halilintar. Ia menarik lengan atas Taufan yang langsung ditepis kasar.

"Kak. Fang aja gak protes. Ayo bantuin aku juga, dong!"

Halilintar melotot marah. "Tolong ya, Taufan. Sekarang berikan obat itu padaku atau kau kulempar pada mereka!"

"Lagian kakak ngapain ke sini, sih? Keknya tiap aku gak sengaja ke toko Kak Fang pasti ada kakak." Taufan memicingkan matanya begitu melihat celana Halilintar yang merosot sampai pinggul hingga merk _boxer_ nya terlihat.

"Lihat apa kau? Aku dan Fang hanya berlatih. Lagipula selama ini kau dapat berlarian bebas karena aku kerja di sini tahu."

Fang menghela nafas dan keluar. Matanya meneliti daerah sekitar dan menyusuri jalanan.

"Oh? Tapi kan kakak uda kerja di kantor! Dan hey, latihan apa? Latihan gulat di ranjang?"

Halilintar sewot. Ia menjitak Taufan gemas. "Dengar ya, Taufan. Tidak usah mengkait-kaitkan _sex_ dengan segala hal yang berbau Fang."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal bau Fang, aku baru sadar parfummu mulai sama dengan Fang. Apa kalian berbagi parfum?"

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. "Terserah apa katamu. Fang! Fang!"Halilintar membuka pintu. Suara angin menyambutnya. "Fang?"

"Awas Hali! Tutup toko sekarang!" Perintah Fang.

Halilintar membelalak. Fang tengah bergulat dengan seseorang. Tinju dilayangkan dan pria itu sontak mundur. Fang mendorong Hali masuk. Memaksanya menurunkan pintu besi.

"Aku bisa menanganinya," ujar Fang. Senyum tipisnya mengakhiri kontak mata.

"Sial. Taufan bodoh," umpat Halilintar. Ia membuka pintu kayu kesal. Menatap Taufan yang sudah bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

Taufan cemberut. "Iya aku tahu. Eh, kok gak bantuin Fang?"

Halilintar membenarkan celananya dan memakai ikat pinggang yang tergeletak dilantai dapur. "Ini mau bantuin."

Pintu besi diangkat dengan cepat. Halilintar menyelinap dan menendang wajah manusia yang hampir membunuh Fang dengan balok kayu.

"Ck. Kau kira kau sehebat apa," ujar Halilintar dingin. Fang mendengus kasar dan membanting lawannya.

"Hei, aku disini," ujar pria yang tadi ditendang Hali. Hali berbalik, membelah balok kayu dengan kakinya lalu meninju dada pria itu dua kali.

Hali melompat, melayangkan sikunya ke tengkuk pria itu lalu beralih pada dua pris lain yang baru menyusul dengan mengambil jalan lain.

"Dimana, Taufan?"

"Ada apa? Taufan tidak ada di sini. Yang ada hanya aku, Fang dan orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkan toko."

Ejojo melayangkan tinjunya mendadak. Halilintar mundur beberapa langkah lalu meludahkan darah.

Fang mendelik pada Ejojo, namun teman yang dibawa Ejojo sudah menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dengan balok kayu.

Manik menyala Halilintar menatap marah Ejojo. Ia dengan cepat melancarkan serangan. Tendangan tinggi 3 putaran berturut-turut telak mengenai wajah Ejojo. Pada tendangan keempat, pria berambut hijau itu berhasil menangkap kaki Halilintar dan hendak membantingnya.

Halilintar dengan cepat bersalto dan menyengkat Ejojo. Tinjunya telak mengenai dada Ejojo.

Sebuah pisau kecil dikeluarkan dari saku celana. Fang yang melihatnya auto panik, ia mengambil botol merica yang tak sengaja ia bawa dan menaburnya kewajah sang lawan.

"Hali!"

Botol merica ditangkap oleh Halilintar. Dengan cepat wajah Ejojo dibubuhi merica. Sambil menahan perih di mata, Fang dengan cepat mengumpulkan komplotan Ejojo dan menumpuknya diujung jalan. Halilintar memlintir tangan Ejojo, mengikat tangannya dengan ikat pinggang.

"Dengarkan aku, ya." Halilintar menendang Ejojo yang terduduk ditanah. "Aku tidak mau adikku berurusan denganmu lagi. Ambil ini dan jauhkan dirimu dari Taufan." Bungkusan putih dilempar keperut Ejojo.

Masih dengan mata tertutup, Ejojo membalas. "Katakan itu pada adikmu yang sok jadi pahlawan. Bawa dia ke psikolog kalo perlu. Tingkat keponya terlalu tinggi, tahu?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran setelah ini. Lain kali, jangan merusak prasarana umum, oke?"

Fang menarik tangan Halilintar dan membawanya ke toko. "Urusan Ejojo selesai. Sekarang mari urus bocah tengik itu."

"Memang anak bangsat."

 **LARI**

#eleficsoflove

 _Jatuh cinta itu seperti terperosok dalam ladang ganja yang terbakar. Sekali kau menghisapnya, tak ada jalan keluar_ _selain kematian._

Taufan sudah duduk bersimpuh diruang keluarga selama satu jam. Mata Halilintar tak jenuh menatapnya dengan kejam. Rotan ditangan sudah seperti pensil. Dipegang dan digunakan untuk mengukir goresan indah ditubuh.

Halilintar meminum tehnya dengan khidmat. Sambil duduk santai diatas sofa, ia mulai berceramah layaknya Gempa.

"Jangan mentang-mentang Gempa gak ada di sini terus kamu jadi seenaknya, ya. Sekali lagi kamu kejar-kejaran sama Tengkotak, papan _skateboard_ kamu aku patahin semua."

Taufan menganga. "Ah, kak! Masa _skateboard_ dari kakak juga?!"

Halilintar terdiam sejenak. "Iya. Tanpa terkecuali. Berdiri. Hukumanmu selesai."

Taufan berdiri lalu menjatuhkan dirinya lagi diatas karpet berbulu. Ia merengek dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Kaaaaaak. Aku kan cuma mau bantu teman-teman keluar dari obat-obatan gajelas itu!"

Rotan yang bersiteru dengan meja membuat Taufan berjengit.

"Gak. Itu urusan keamanan sekolah. Biarin mereka yang urus."

"Ih kak!" Taufan berlutut dan memeluk kaki kakaknya. "Kalau gitu aku jadi anggota keamanan aja, ya."

Tubuh putih yang tergores merah karena rotan menempel erat dengan kaki Halilintar yang hanya dibalut celana basket selutut. Halilintar memutar ujung rotan dipunggung polos.

"Kamu mau jadi keamanan atau jadi anak nurut terserah kamu. Tapi kamu tahu akibatnya kalo memberontak 'kan?"

Ancaman yang diberikan Halilintar terdengar begitu serius. Taufan sudah merasakan rotan sejak kecil. Halilintar tanpa ampun akan memukul kakinya, tapi tidak tubuhnya. Hari ini ketegasan sang kakak sudah ditunjukkan.

Taufan hanya tersenyum sedih lalu duduk disamping kakaknya. Bagian privasinya hanya dilindungi celana dalam yang sudah merosot sampai belah selangkangannya terlihat.

Halilintar merangkul Taufan, menyesap tehnya lalu mencium kening Taufan lembut.

"Aku tidak mau tahu apa mau atau tujuanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terjebak dalam lingkaran narkoba, Taufan."

Taufan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Halilintar. Bau tubuh Fang tercium jelas meski kakaknya sudah mandi.

"Kak, kalau aku _make,_ Kakak bakal ngapain?"

"Mungkin memenggalmu akan jadi pilihan yang bagus."

Taufan memukul dada Halilintar. "Ih jangan!"

"Daripada kamu ikut-ikutan _nyimeng,_ mending kamu _nyimeng_ kakak aja."

Manik biru muda mengerjap. " _Nyimeng_ kakak sama aja _nyimeng_ Fang. Baunya sama."

Senyum misterius tergores. "Kalo _nyimeng_ yang dibawah nggak kok."

Taufan sontak memerah. Ia sudah besar dan mengerti maksud kakaknya. Manik birunya melirik pintu yang tertutup dan meneguk ludahnya diam.

"Bercanda doang. Gausa dibawa serius."

Halilintar meninggalkan Taufan yang terduduk di sofa. Meringkuk, ia merasakan perih kembali menjalar. Manik biru terpejam erat. Ia enggan menyentuh lukanya, hanya diam menahan sakit.

"Kak...Fang..." gumam Taufan. Bibirnya bergetar. Air mata mulai mengalir seiring rasa sakit yang makin menjadi.

.

Nggak. Taufan gak lari. Dia gakkan lari. Ini kejadian tahun lalu. Kala ia baru masuk SMA dan berakhir dikepung oleh sekelompok senior yang mulai meneriakinya.

Bukan karena alasan yang simpel. Bukan karena senior itu hanya ingin bermain dengan Taufan. Ia telah men _cyduk_ senior itu menghisap ganja. Asap yang mengepul menganggu pernafasannya.

Lorong gang yang sempit menjadi paru-paru mendadak. Diisi oleh asap beracun yang memabukkan.

Taufan memegang keningnya, ia mencari oksigen sebisanya. Manik birunya memudar. Ini tidak benar. Tapi dia tidak lari.

"Jadi, kamu adiknya Halilintar?" tanya Ejojo. Rambut hijaunya disibak, puntung rokok yang sudah habis dibuangnya.

"Iya. Halilintar kakakku."

Ejojo mengangkup wajah Taufan. "Mirip. Tapi kau lebih...terlihat normal. Punya pacar?"

Taufan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu menanyakan itu?"

"Siapa tahu kau ikutan _belok._ Ah, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong." Ejojo mengambil sebatang rokok baru dan menyalakannya. "Ini untukmu."

Batang rokok itu diselipkan paksa dicelah bibir Taufan. Sontak Taufan memberontak. Kakaknya itu mengoleksi medali emas bela diri, ia tidak boleh merusak nama baik keluarga.

"Uhuk! Jauhkan ini dariku! Akan kulaporkan kalian pada polisi."

Ejojo tertawa. "Siapa kau melaporkan aku pada polisi? Sebentar lagi aku lulus. Tahun depan juga kamu gaakan liat aku lagi. Nikmati masa mudamu, Taufan."

Ejojo mendecak dan menghisap rokok itu. Taufan kembali menolak dan malah menendang kakinya.

Di luar gang itu, pria dengan kemeja hitam yang terbuka dua kancingnya berjalan santai. Asap yang begitu tebal disertai bau yang ia kenal jelas masuk indra penciumannya. Manik merahnya mendelik, mendapati beberapa pertikaian disana.

 _Skateboard_ hitam berseluncur bebas. Ujungnya menabrak sepatu pantofel Fang, berhenti seketika.

Saat itu juga Fang tahu, ia harus ikut campur.

Ia masuk ke dalam gang seperti ialah sang pimpinan, seringai ia tunjukkan, anak-anak SMA itu langsung terkejut, mendapati Fang berada diantara mereka.

"Hai, Ejojo."

"Fang, huh?" Ejojo membuang rokoknya dan menghampiri Fang.

"Mana sopan santunmu, bocah. Dan hey, siapa anak ini?" Tepukan dipundak Ejojo diberikan oleh Fang. Ia maju dan menunjuk wajah Taufan bingung.

Jari telunjuk yang menunjuk wajah Taufan digigit keras. Fang mengaduh, mendelik kesal dan hendak membenturkan kepala tertutup topi putih biru itu kedinding. Untung saja ia sadar betul siapa anak itu.

"Taufan?"

Manik biru muda Taufan yang tadinya tertutup karena takut langsung terbuka. Tangan Fang menangkup pipi yang sedikit tirus.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ejojo. Fang mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku bawa dia. Lihat, matanya sudah merah begini masih kau paksa-paksa."

Fang menyeret Taufan keluar. Nafas yang sudah sesak dan mata yang perih membuat Taufan tak berdaya. Fang memungut _skateboard,_ berjalan perlahan menuju motornya yang terparkir didepan sebuah _supermarket._

"Pegang ini," perintah Fang sambil menyodorkan papan seluncur Taufan.

Taufan memeluknya erat, berusaha mengembalikan penglihatannya yang mengabur karena air mata yang menggenang.

"Naiklah. Cepat."

Taufan menggeleng. "Aku...aku akan panggil kakakku."

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Gempa atau Halilintar tidak akan datang. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk."

"Kau mengenal kakakku?"

"Kenal dengan sangat amat baik."

Taufan memeluk erat pinggang Fang. Motor yang Taufan ketahui tidak berharga murah melesat cepat dijalanan aspal. Taufan terdiam, enggan melihat apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko kelontong. Taufan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, familiar dengan toko itu.

"Apa? Ini tokoku."

"Ini 'kan langganannya Gempa."

Fang tertawa dan membuka pintu. "Ya memang gitu."

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan," sapa salah satu penjaga toko. Fang tersenyum dan mengangguk, masuk ke dalam toko sambil menyeret Taufan yang lemas.

"Mereka itu pakai ganja. Jangan temenan sama mereka," ujar Fang. Tangannya membuka kran diwastafel, kemudian menekan kepala Taufan dan membersihkan wajah Taufan dari sisa asap.

"Su-Sudah! Aku bisa sendiri."

Fang memberikan sebuah handuk kecil. Taufan mengeringkan wajahnya, kemudian menatap Fang.

"Aku tidak berminat berteman. Aku hanya melihat mereka lalu aku bertanya. Tiba-tiba aku sudah dikejar."

Fang tertawa kecil dan membuka kulkas. "Duduklah. Begini ya, jangan urus urusan yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Apalagi Ejojo. Bisa-bisa kamu dibunuh," ujar Fang sambil mengobrak-abrik isi kulkasnya.

"Nanti Gempa laporin ke polisi kok. Halilintar yang bunuh Ejojo balik. Kelar!"

"Kelar ndasmu." Fang menatap kotak jus. "Bekas Hali kemarin ya..." gumamnya. "Taufan mau jus jeruk? Pabrikan, nih. Sisa setengah. Bekas kakakmu kemarin. Kalau mau yang lain akan kuambilkan juga. Jus stroberi? Apel?"

"Tidak perlu, Kak. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi." Senyum lebar diberikan Taufan. Ia hendak berdiri namun Fang sudah melempar sekotak jus pada Taufan, disusul gelas.

"Berterima kasihlah pada kakakmu. Mereka sering sekali menceritakan adik kecil yang hobi keluyuran di taman."

"Ehehehe..." Pipi yang tidak gatal digaruk. "Terima kasih jusnya."

"Hm. Jadi kau mau tinggal lebih lama atau tidak? Beberapa jam lagi mungkin Gempa baru akan datang. Masalah?"

"Tentu saja masalah. Ia bisa membunuhku kalau tahu aku...argh."

"Kau apa, hah? Kau takut dibunuh Gempa tapi tidak takut dibunuh Ejojo," gumam Fang pelan.

"Eungh." Taufan memegang perutnya. "Aku pinjam toilet, ya."

Fang mengangguk saja dan membiarkan Taufan masuk ke toilet. _Smartphone_ nya bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk dari orang yang ia namakan "Tsundere tjayank".

' _Hei, kau sudah minum jusku yang tersisa kemarin?'_

Fang menimbang-nimbang jawaban. Agak ngeri kalau mendadak temannya ngamuk.

' _Memangnya kenapa? Kau masukkan racun, ya?_ '

' _Sudah, ya? Kapan?'_

 _'Lima menit yang lalu mungkin.'_

 _'Tidak merasakan sesuatu?'_

 _'KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMASUKKAN RACUN?! GILA!'_

 _'Aku kan nanya. Tidak ada reaksi?'_

 _'Astaga. Benar-benar racun? Sejak kapan kau jadi_ yandere?

 _'Aku bukan_ yandere! _Aku hanya iseng memasukan anu.'_

 _'Anu?'_

 _'Itu loh. Ah bodo.'_

 _'Apa sih. Jelas kali.'_

 _'Kalau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, telpon aku, ya. Kalau tidak yasudah.'_

 _'Hali! Jawab yang benar!'_

 _'Gamau. Bacot.'_

 _'Astaga. Bangsat tingkat dewa.'_

Fang buru-buru mengantongi _smartphone_ nya. Ia menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

Sumpah. Ia tahu Hali punya dendam pribadi. Tapi masa pake racun segala. Demi Tuhan Fang tidak tahu harus komentar apa lagi. Pikirannya kacau.

"Taufan! Taufan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah...a-ah."

Desahan berat itu membuat Fang membelalakkan matanya. Ia kembali menggedor pintu.

"Taufan! Buka pintunya!"

Pintu terbuka sedikit, setidaknya kuncinya sudah terlepas. Buru-buru ia mendorong pintu dan menemukan Taufan memegangi perutnya dengan wajah memerah dan keringat parah.

Fang mengguncang tubuh Taufan, menepuk-nepuk pipi yang begitu panas secara konsisten untuk menjaga kesadaran Taufan.

"Taufan! Taufan! Kau mendengarku? Maaf, Halilintar memasukkan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu itu apa tapi...eh? Taufan?"

Tangan bergetar Taufan memegangi celana hitam Fang. Ia nampak berusaha meminta sesuatu tapi suaranya enggan keluar. Air matanya menumpuk dan menunggu untuk mengalir. Fang menangkup wajah Taufan dan menghapus air mata yang terbendung.

"Dimana yang sakit? Katakan padaku."

"Perutku...sakit. Aku ingin...sesuatu..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Akan kuambilkan."

"Sakit sekali...dibawah sini..."

Fang mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menyelipkan tangannya dan menyentuh perut Taufan. Perut Taufan begitu panas dan terasa jelas sekali kedutannya. Tangannya merayap kebawah, tak sengaja menyentuh kepala kejantanan yang keras.

"Ini masalahmu?"

Taufan mengangguk lemah.

Fang menghela nafas lega dan mengutuk Halilintar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Resleting celana sekolah diturunkan. Celana dalam yang mulai basah karena cairan putih ditanggalkan. Fabrik itu digantung digantungan belakang pintu, membuatnya yakin celana Taufan tidak akan kotor.

Fang meremas kejantanan yang tegang itu, perlahan ia mengocoknya dan memijatnya, lalu memberinya kecupan ringan di perut rata untuk membuat Taufan nyaman. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Taufan cukup membuatnya ikut tegang, tapi Fang menahan diri. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas.

Mulutnya melingkupi seluruh kejantanan Taufan yang ia yakini belum pernah dimanjakan oleh siapa pun. Fang menikmati erangan Taufan yang meminta berhenti diiringi tangan yang meremas rambut ungunya yang begitu mungil dan halus.

Taufan yang ia dengar begitu nakal kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Taufan begitu mungil.

Taufan begitu manis.

Taufan begitu memabukkan.

Taufan yang enggan melepaskannya.

Taufan yang berbeda jauh dari kakaknya.

Taufan memang...berbeda.

Tidak ada rintihan perintah dari Gempa. Tidak ada ocehan dari Halilintar. Tidak ada kata-kata sensual yang menggoda dari Gempa. Tidak ada omelan yang berujung ciuman dari Halilintar. Taufan hanya diam. Ia tidak meminta bantuan. Ia menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Dasar Hali dan obatnya..." gumam Fang pelan.

Fang hampir tersedak dengan semburan hangat air mani yang mendadak. Ia menelannya lalu menghapus sisa dibibirnya, membersihkan cairan putih yang lengket.

Taufan masih mendesah. Ia meremas kemeja putihnya. Dasi yang masih terpasang sudah mengendur sejak pertama kali ia masuk toilet. Fang meneguk ludahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh adik dari Gempa. Bisa-bisa tokonya rata dengan tanah.

"Merasa lebih baik? Aku akan minta Bibi untuk membuatkanmu teh untuk menghilangkan efek obatnya. Sekalian aku carikan celana pendek untukmu." Fang hendak berdiri namun Taufan menggenggam tangannya erat dan menggeleng keras.

Fang menatap Taufan khawatir, maka dari itu ia membuka celah dipintu kamar mandi dan menongolkan kepalanya.

"Bibi Aling, tolong buatkan teh untuk tamuku. Tidak usah pakai gula. Buat yang kental dan pahit, ya!" Pinta Fang. Bibi yang ia panggil buru-buru masuk dan mengiyakan permintaan tuannya.

"Nah, Taufan. Apalagi yang bisa aku bantu?"

Taufan berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dan meremas kemeja Fang. Ia menubrukkan dahinya pada dada bidang, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Air liur yang terus menetes mengotori Fang, membuat perutnya basah.

Fang memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh Taufan lebih jauh. Ia menyelipkan jarinya kelubang mungil yang berada dibelah pantat yang kenyal. Taufan menjerit, merasakan perih ditempat yang tidak seharusnya. Giginya menancap pada bahu Fang, mengigit keras agar Fang berhenti.

Fang meringis. Perih memang terasa tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan taring Halilintar. Ia tetap memainkan jarinya diantara lubang ketat yang berkedut menyambutnya.

Taufan kembali menegak. Fang memberikan servis didua tempat, membuat Taufan terus mendesah diantara tangisnya yang terdengar begitu menggoda.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan. Tehmu kuletakkan dimeja kecil samping pintu."

Fang menyahut singkat. "Oke. Terima kasih banyak."

Ketika Taufan sudah terbiasa, Fang menambah jarinya dan menambah kecepatannya. Desahan Taufan menjadi candu baginya. Pikiran kotor terlintas. _'Bisa-bisa aku keluar hanya dengan desahan._ What a shame.'

.

Fang membersihkan semuanya. Ia menggendong Taufan ke kamarnya yang setengah telanjang setelah meminumkannya segelas teh. Taufan nampak lebih tenang setelahnya. Pahitnya teh mampu mengalihkan pikirannya.

Fang memakaikan Taufan celana dalamnya lalu mengganti kemeja sekolah yang sudah basah oleh keringat dengan kaus putih bertuliskan ' _hello'_. Celana basket diberikan untuk mengganti celana panjang yang sedikit basah.

"Tidurlah dulu. Akan kuberi tahu kakakmu kalau kau bersamaku. Tidak perlu takut," ujar Fang.

Taufan mengangguk pelan dan merapatkan selimut tebal yang memeluknya erat. Wangi Fang yang menguar membuat Taufan merasa tenang. Ia terlelap dengan cepat, melupakan efek _aphrosidac_ yang dicampurkan kakaknya ke jus.

Langit sudah menggelap dan Taufan belum bangun. Toko Fang sudah ia tutup namun ia tidak bisa pulang. Yah. Ada Taufan.

Ia memasak di dapur. Mungkin makanannya tidak begitu enak, tapi setidaknya masih bisa dimakan.

Fang meloncat kecil. Seseorang membanting pintunya dengan kasar. Tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu, pelakunya pasti si pemegang mendali emas _taekowondo._

"Apa yang kubilang soal menendang pintu? Kalau rusak kau yang ganti," tegur Fang sambil menuangkan ikan asam manisnya diatas piring.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Taufan minum, hah?!" sewot Halilintar mendadak. Ia menggebrak meja kesal. Fang tersenyum kecut, beberapa tetes kuahnya sampai mengenai meja bersihnya.

Manik merah mendelik. "Aku sudah tawarkan yang baru tapi Taufan tidak menjawab. Yasudah kuberikan saja padamu. Lagipula kalian kakak adik. Salah?"

Halilintar cemberut dan duduk. "Kan sengaja ninggalin."

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Buat apa juga nambahin obat gajelas. Mau aku menelponmu untuk minta kau datang secepatnya agar aku bisa *piiipppp* denganmu?"

Halilintar memerah. "Nggak! Aku salah masukin! Tadinya mau masukin sianida."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa bisa ada _aphrosidac_ didalam sakumu hm?"

"Ada yang memasukkannya! Aku yakin!"

"Lalu kau tidak sadar? Wah apa kemampuanmu menurun?"

Halilintar menggeram dan berdiri. Ia menghampiri Fang dan mendorongnya sampai tertabrak kompor oven.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Ya. Aku sangat meragukanmu."

"Bangsat."

"Kak Hali?"

Tinju yang hampir mengenai Fang tertahan. Halilintar menoleh, mendapati Taufan dengan pakaian Fang yang kebesaran keluar dengan rambut mencuat kesana sini karena topi yang dilepas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Fang tidak me*piiipp*mu kan?" tanya Halilintar sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Taufan.

Taufan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ti-Tidak! Kakak apa-apaan, sih?!"

Halilintar mengelus dadanya lalu mendelik pada Fang. "Kau selamat kali ini."

Fang mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan memberikan isyarat untuk makan. Taufan makan dalam diam sementara Fang tengah berdebat dengan Halilintar mengenai rasa saus asam manis yang kurang bumbu.

Kakak tertua Taufan masuk setelah mengetuk pintu dua puluh menit kemudian. Fang tengah mencuci piring sementara Halilintar sibuk membereskan meja yang kotor. Taufan langsung menubruk Gempa yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Kaaak."

"Mana Ejojo itu? Akan kuberi dia pelajaran grr."

Halilintar mendengus. "Sudah Fang selesaikan. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu kemari, Gem."

"Kau menolak kakakmu sendiri? Lihat betapa Taufan senang bertemu denganku."

"Bukannya menolak. Lihat dirimu. Masih pakai kemeja juga."

Fang turut menghampiri Gempa dan menepuk pipi gembil yang nampak lebih tirus dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak menjaga dirimu sendiri?"

Gempa meraih tangan Fang. "Apa aku punya waktu menjaga diriku diantara kompor yang menyala?"

"Kerja bagus, Gempa." Fang diam-diam dengan cepat mencium punggung tangan Gempa. "Makanlah. Masih ada ikan."

"Terima kasih."

Taufan melepas pelukannya begitu Gempa meminta. Ia duduk manis di samping kakaknya yang jarang pulang karena restoran yang selalu menunggu Gempa. Celotehan dilontarkan oleh Halilintar dan Fang. Cerita mengenai Ejojo diuraikan dengan jelas dari dua perspektif. Gempa mengulas senyum, sahabatnya tidak pernah berubah.

"Hali, kita pulang bersama malam ini. Terima kasih telah menjaga Taufan, Fang. Aku sangat bersyukur kau melewati gang itu. Tak terbayangkan olehku apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak datang."

Fang mengangguk. "Itu wajar. Aku melakukan hal yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabat yang baik."

Taufan memeluk singkat Fang sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil putih. Pakaian yang Fang pinjamkan ia bawa pulang, dengan senyum tipis Taufan melambaikan tangannya, berharap tidak akan terlibat dengan Fang lagi.

.

Masa-masa itu tidak pernah kembali terulang. Ia hanya mampir saat lewat lalu bersenda gurau dengan Fang. Sentuhan Fang ia tinggalkan begitu saja dibelakang bersama dengan baju dan celana yang ia simpan didalam lemari pakaiannya.

Taufan berusaha berdiri. Perlahan ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Perih ditubuhnya akan segera terganti dengan air dingin yang menyegarkan.

Kala ia hendak menaiki tangga, Halilintar muncul dari atas. Wajah dinginnya tidak berubah, selalu sama persis seperti pertama kali ia bisa mengenali wajah Gempa dan Halilintar.

"Tunggu di sana, Taufan."

Kaki telanjangnya menopang tubuh. Halilintar bergerak cepat turun dan mendekap Taufan erat. Manik merahnya menatap cemas sang adik, menggendongnya keatas untuk dibawa ke kamar dengan nuansa langit cerah yang kental.

Halilintar dengan cepat mengambil ember berisi air hangat. Ia membuka lemari, mengambil handuk kecil untuk kemudian dibasahi.

Perlahan, Halilintar membersihkan luka sayat yang memerah gila dengan handuk. Taufan meringis, meremas kain sprei dibawahnya sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau harus ingat ini baik-baik. Aku tidak memukulmu untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Aku melakukannya agar kau tidak kembali ke sana, Taufan."

"Kak..."

"Jangan membantah. Aku akan beritahu Gempa mengenai ini saat dia pulang."

Taufan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal, membiarkan Halilintar mengeksplorasi tubuhnya.

Usai membersihkan, Halilintar mulai mengoleskan salep. Ringisan Taufan sudah mereda dan manik biru yang sedih menatap sendu tembok polos disampingnya.

Taufan mengira kakaknya sudah selesai setelah seluruh tubuhnya diolesi salep, mendadak tangan Halilintar meraba dadanya dan menyubit puting merah mudanya yang sudah menegang sejak pulang.

"E-Emhh..."

Halilintar membungkuk, menjilat cuping telinga adiknya. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Ap-Apa?"

"Ini." Tangan Halilintar meremas bokong Taufan.

"Mana kutahu! Sejak Kakak diajak Gempa ke toko Fang, Kakak sibuk dijebol!"

Wajah Hali memerah. Spontan ia menampar bokong Taufan dan menggigit pundak yang sudah memerah.

"Jadi kau rindu Kakak atau tidak?"

"Tidak! Rindunya Kak Gempa aja. _He fck me_ _good._ "

"Bagaimana dengan Fang?"

"Gaada apa-apa kok. Kan cuma beli makan sama dia."

Halilintar mencium Taufan cukup lama. "Aku sih percaya saja. Kalau dia apa-apain kamu lapor, ya. Jangan diem aja."

"He'eeeh. Santuy kak."

.

Ya. Gitu. Aja. Oke.

Ayo ditunggu next daynya! Jadi ini projek buat ultah gue sendiri wkwkwkkw. _I challenge myself to make fics to countdown my birthday._ Sekalian muasin diri sebelum sibuk sama yang lain-lain.

Keep waiting for my fics! Love ya pals!


	2. TEMBAKAU

Asap yang mengepul membayangi Gempa. Ia menyulut api dengan besar, mencampurkan berbagai dedaunan dan menaburkan bumbu. Hidungnya menghirup dalam wangi yang menguar, tersenyum tipis, ia meninggalkan meja dan mencuci tangan.

Pintu belakang dapur terbuka. Sosok berjaket ungu dengan kaus hitam polos masuk dengan santai. Ia memeluk singkat Gempa lalu berdiri menyender pada dinding.

"Kau masak apa?"

"Sayur."

"Mana tembakaumu?"

"Tidak ingin."

"Tumben."

Gempa tertawa kecil. "Tidak harus setiap hari 'kan? Aku masih sayang lidah."

"Kalau sayang lidah harusnya jangan ikutan."

"Hmm bagaimana, ya. Kau yang mengenalkanku pada ini."

"Aku tidak sengaja. Kau mengejutkanku begitu saja."

"Tidak tidak. Kau bersalah, Fang. Sangat bersalah."

"Terserahlah." Fang mengambil garpu dan mulai memakan masakan Gempa. "Enak."

"Terima kasih."

Dapur restoran sudah kosong dan bersih, namun Gempa masih di sana. Ia masih sibuk bermain dengan piring dan bumbu. Berinovasi untuk membuat menu baru untuk bulan depan.

"Sudah selesai stok?" tanya Fang sambil menatap pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang penyimpanan makanan.

"Sudah. Semua anak buahmu sudah menyelesaikannya dengan rapi."

"Borara sedang mengejar kita."

"Aku tahu. Bocah bernama Adudu itu terlihat belakangan ini."

"Adudu? Anak buahnya?"

"Iya. Si muka kotak."

"Ah, aku ingat. Ochobot sudah periksa?"

"Sudah. Dia sering mengajak pelayan mengobrol. Modus lama."

"Memang dia sering ke sini?"

"Tiap malam rabu. Dia ke sini sendirian untuk makan malam."

"Sengaja memilih malam yang sepi huh?"

Gempa meletakkan peralatan masaknya kedalam wastafel. "Tenang saja. Semua bisa diatur."

"Tentu saja harus. Adikmu apa kabar?"

"Halilintar atau Taufan?"

"Hali."

"Seperti biasa. Sedang turnamen. Tapi kudengar akan jadi yang terakhir. Sialnya ia akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di rumah setelah ini."

"Hem...Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya menyiapkan dia untuk bimbel. Aku tidak yakin dia mau, jadi kurasa harus cari cara lain."

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku punya ide."

"Ah." Gempa menatap datar Fang. "Pasti yang tidak-tidak."

"Bawa dia ke tokoku saat pulang turnamen nanti. Suruh dia beli barang yang berat seperti eum mungkin beras? Atau kacang?"

"Lalu?"

"Akan kuajak dia bekerja di tokoku. Biarkan bibi menemaninya sementara kita menikmati hari di restoran."

Gempa mengangguk. "Tentu. Akan kulakukan. Selama tidak membawanya ke kriminal aku akan terima."

"Yosh. Masalah selesai."

"Setidaknya selesai kalau kau tidak bermain dengan pantatnya."

TEMBAKAU

#eleficsoflove

 _Jangan tidak takut untuk suatu hal yang sudah diperingatkan oleh banyak orang. Jika kau masih mengejarnya, berarti kau bodoh._

Gempa turun dari busnya. Seperti biasa, ia pergi ke toko kelontong milik seorang Tiong Hua muda untuk membeli keperluan. Ia pulang dari restoran tempatnya magang lebih malam dari biasanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia meminta Halilintar untuk membeli makan sendiri.

"Halo, Gempa. Pulangnya telat, hm?" sapa Bibi penjaga toko.

Gempa tersenyum. "Restoran sedikit sibuk tadi. Eum, aku mau beli baterai jam."

Bibi berusia setengah abad itu mengangguk dan berjalan ke rak kayu di belakangnya. "Mau berapa, sayang?"

"Empat, Bi. Ini uangnya."

Uang diterima dan baterai diserahkan. Bibi itu tersenyum singkat dan menatap manik emas yang berpendar cemas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Gempa?"

Sedikit ragu, Gempa mengaruk pipinya. "Ada Fang, gak?"

"Dia belum kembali sejak minggu lalu. Ada bisnis."

"O-Oh, begitu…Oke, terima kasih banyak. Bi. Aku pulang dulu."

Gempa menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi. Tanpa rasa takut, Gempa bersenandung dan menikmati perjalanannya.

"DIAM DI SANA!"

Gempa terbelalak. Ia berjengit kaget dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia merapatkan tubuh kedindinggang. Ia bergerak hati-hati untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Gempa berusaha untuk tidak ebrteriak. Ada beberapa pria dengan pakaian yang terlihat seperti preman menodongkan senjata api ke sudut gang.

"Aku tahu kau baru kembali. Cepat berikan atau aku ambil dengan paksa," ujar seorang pria.

Gang yang gelap membuat Gempa tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. ia menghiutung siluet para pria yang berjumlah 5 orang.

"Ayolah." Manik emas membola. Suara yang ia kenal setahun belakangan ini terdengar.

"Kau tahu kau harus apa kalau mau barang. Aku jauh-jauh menyelundup ke Aceh hanya untuk dipalak? _Are you kidding me?_ "

"Memang aku peduli? Itu resikomu. Aku tidak pernah mengundangmu untuk datang kemari membuat markas. Lagipula, manis, kau punya banyak anak buah."

"Kalau begitu resikomu juga memalakku. Ada uang ada barang. Kalau bersikukuh tidak mau bayar, kau aku tembak."

Sebuah lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Mungkin dinyalakan oleh rumah yang mengapit gang. Gempa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melihat siapa dibalik preman itu. semua senjata kembali disakukan setelahnya.

Manik emas menangkap rambut ungu yang tertutup kupluk merah.

' _Fang_.'

Gempa melihat Fang mengeluarkan sebungkus the dari tas besarnya. Sebuah amplop diberikan dari pihak yang menodongkan senjata. Sejenak Gempa merasa tenang, tapi ia kembali menahan nafas begitu salah seorang penodong mengeluarkan senjata dari belakang dan menyelipkan leher pistol diantara pinggang dan tangan.

"FANG! AWAS!"

Sebuah peluru yang harusnya mengarah pada jantung beralih ke lengan. Teriakan Gempa mengacaukan seluruh rencana. Fang spontan menunduk begitu para premn mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan menembaki Fang. Dengan gesit Fang berguling menghindar. Ia lalu menarik salah satu preman dan memlintir tangannya, memastikan tiada senjata yang mampu dipegang lagi.

Fang mengambil alih pisau dan pistol. Dengan lihai Fang menembak telapak tangan ke 3 orang yang tersisa. Fang membungkuk, berlari ke arah mereka dan menyodok perut mereka sekuat tenaga. Fang menegapkan tubuh, menyikut ulu hati ketiganya dengan cepat lalu menendang mereka hingga tersungkur.

"Siapa dia?"

Manik merah Fang terbelalak. Pria yang menjadi rivalnya sejak ia pindah merangkul Gempa. Ujung pisau lipat menyentuh nadi leher yang berdenyut cepat.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia hanya warga sipil."

"Oh, ya? Apa dia salah satu pelangganmu?"

"Dia sering beli di toko klontongku. Membeli keperluan sehari-hari."

"Sehari-hari? Maksudmu ini?" Sebatang rokok dinyalakan dan dihisap. Asap beracun dihembuskan diwajah manis Gempa.

Gempa memalingkan wajahnya, hampir saja bunuh diri kalau salah langkah mengingat pisau masih menempel.

"Fang, lupakan saja soal uang. Aku yang menjaga wilayah ini. Kau harus memberikannya sebagai timbal balik."

"Aku dan anak buahku bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri. Tidak perlu dibantu olehmu juga aku bisa bebas dari kejaran polisi. Bayar sekarang dan kau dapat apa yang kau inginkan."

Ejojo memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kalau dia meninggal, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Fang bersiap menarik pelatuk. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya akan lari dan berjualan seperti biasa."

"Yakin?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Sampai jumpa."

"HE-ARGH!"

Pisau lipat menancap dibahu kanan Ejojo. Pisau Ejojo menyanyat leher Gempa. Gempa meringis sebelum kemudian mengambil pisau dan menusuk bahu Ejojo dari belakang. Ia lalu menendang wajah Ejojo dengan tendangannya yang tinggi kemudian perut rata Ejojo.

Ejojo tidak membiarkan Fang lari begitu saja. Ia mengeluarkan pistol lalu menembak Fang yang hanya mengenai tangan Fang.

2 orang Ejojo berusaha bangkit. Mereka hendak mengejar dan menembak Fang serta Gempa.

"Tahan," ujar Ejojo pelan.

Dari balik gang, sesosok pria berambut coklat muncul. Dengan wajah kesal, ia segera menghampiri Fang.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI?!"

"CK."

Fang menarik Gempa, menggenggam tangannya erat sambil berlari keluar jalanan sepi. Pria berambut coklat itu menuntun Fang ke sebuah mobil yang diparkir dipinggir jalan raya. Pintu terbuka, Gempa didorong kasar masuk ke kursi belakang. Disusul Fang yang sudah berlumuran darah kemudian.

"Shielda. Toko plastik," perintah Fang.

Gempa masih terkejut. Ia melirik ke arah Fang sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sai. Manik hijaunya melirk sinis dari kaca.

"Pelanggan."

"Harusnya kau tinggalkan saja!"

"Ck. Dia pelanggan biasa, Sai."

"Karena itu harusnya kau biarkan dia dibunuh! Kalau bukan karena kau mau ditembak tadi juga aku tidak akan bantu."

"Harusnya kau tidak datang, Sai. Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri."

"Cih. Memang harusnya aku biarkan Ejojo membunuh anak itu."

Gempa meremas celananya. "Maaf."

Fang menghela nafas berat dan menarik beberapa lembar tisu. "Tekan lukamu dengan ini. Tanganmu kotor."

"Terima kasih."

Shielda menghentikan mobil di depan toko yang Gempa tahu menjual ember dan semacamnya. Manik emasnya mengamati dalam diam.

"Keluar."

Gempa terbelalak begitu sadar tangan kiri Fang sudah bermandikan darah.

"Fang. Tanganmu…"

"Diam."

Fang langsung masuk ke dalam toko. Sai dan Shielda mengeluarkan 3 koper besar dari bagasi. Gempa diam saja, mengikuti Fang dari belakang.

Begitu pintu terbuka, beberapa pria keluar dan segera mengambil alih mobil dan koper-koper yang dibawa Sai. Toko yang sudah tutup dipenuhi oleh plastik didalam. Seorang wanita menghampiri Fang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Astaga, Tuan. Dokter sudah menunggu."

Manik hitam pekat gadis itu menatap Gempa. "Kau juga. Mari masuk."

Fang dan Gempa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Meja dengan berbagai peralatan dan sebuah komputer menarik atensi Gempa. Ada tirai juga yang kelihatannya menyembunyikan ranjang.

"Berapa peluru?"

Sang dokter tidak berbalik untuk bertanya. Ia menyelupkan gunting dan beberapa peralatan lainnya ke dalam air mendidih. Tubuh tegapnya dibalut kemeja merah gelap yang rapi. Rambut hitam panjangnya diikat satu rendah.

"Dua."

"Masuk dulu. Mau kuberikan anestesi atau tidak?"

"Obat saja."

"Jangan terlalu bergantung pada hal-hal seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang bersamamu?"

Fang menyibak tirai yang menyembunyikan ranjang pasien. Ia langsung duduk diatasnya.

"Bi-Biarkan aku melepaskan bajumu, Fang," ujar Gempa.

Fang tersenyum miring. "Kenapa? Kau mau _aku_?"

"Fang!"

"Bercanda. Silahkan."

Kancing-kancing kemeja dilepaskan dengan cekatan. Perlahan Gempa melepaskan lengan kemeja Fang dari tangan Fang yang terluka.

Baju yang sudah tidak etis itu ia buang ke dalam tong sampah. Manik emasnya bergulir, mendapati sang dokter berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran.

"Hai, sayang."

"Ha-Halo."

"Mau lihat peluru dikeluarkan?"

Gempa menggeleng. "Tidak terima kasih. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

Tirai ditarik. Gempa duduk disalah satu bangku dan menatap sekeliling. Wanita yang tadi mengantarnya masuk kembali.

"Aku bawakan baju. Lepaskan dulu pakaianmu. Nanti dokter akan mengobati lukamu. Sementara tekan menggunakan tisu saja."

"Terima kasih…"

.

Fang yang masih terluka dibawa kedalam kamarnya. Tidak begitu luas namun luar biasa mewah. Gempa masih mengekor dalam diam. Manik emasnya mengikuti gerak-gerik Fang mengeluarkan alat penghisap rokok dan menyulutnya.

"Mau coba? Tembakau biasa," tawar Fang. Gempa menggeleng keras yang disambut tawa. "Kau akan suka dengan ini, Gempa. Kemarilah."

Gempa melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Aku cukup puas dengan keadaanku sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu dihalusinasikan."

"Bagaimana kalau Heroin? Kau cocok dengan namanya."

Manik emas memejam. "Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi. Harusnya aku tahu kau sudah punya rencana."

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah untuk hal ini. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Tunggu." Fang menghampiri Gempa yang berdiri didekat ranjang. "Kau mau menebus rasa bersalahmu?"

"Silahkan ambil apa pun asal jangan paksa aku mengonsumsi barang haram itu."

"Memangnya kalau aku minta tubuhmu kau akan memberikannya?"

Gempa terbelalak dengan pipi yang memerah. "Gila!"

"Jawaban dan ekspresimu berbeda jauh."

"Wa-Wajar kan kalau kita malu! Itu..itu!"

"Dengar ya, Gempa. Kau sudah ketahuan. Mereka tidak sebodoh itu melepaskanmu begitu saja. Mereka akan mengejarmu."

"Ya, lalu? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Akan kuminta beberapa orangku untuk mengawasimu. Kau bekerja di restoran mana?"

"Fang. Aku tak butuh perlindungan dari pengedar narkoba sepertimu."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau tahu aku ini seorang pengedar."

"Kau kira aku bodoh?"

"Baru tahu tadi 'kan? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku."

"Dari awal bertemu."

"Apa?"

"Aku seorang koki. Hidungku sudah mencium sesuatu yang berbeda sejak pertama bertemu."

"Kau mencium apa?"

"Entahlah. Seperti bau dedaunan yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Hmm. Kau bertemu denganku saat aku baru kembali dari ladang sepertinya."

"Iya. Aku sudah lama berbelanja di tokomu tanpa tahu siapa pemiliknya. Makanya aku antusias. Tapi baumu mencurigakan."

"Lalu darimana kau tahu aku bau ganja?"

"Temanku pengguna. Aku menangkapnya di belakang restoran dengan seorang gadis yang tadi kau panggil Shielda."

"Wah, dunia ini sempit. Jadi kau mau apa? Melaporkanku?"

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Aku akan biarkan ini jadi rahasia."

"Terserah."

Gempa berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar. Fang memanggilnya pelan.

"Gempa. Kalau terjadi apa pun padamu, aku pasti akan di sana."

.

Gempa menertawai dirinya sendiri. Sudah 3 hari lewat sejak kejadian malam itu. Perban yang terlilit sudah ia ganti dengan plester.

"Kau digigit vampir ya, Gem?" tanya salah seorang temannya yang tengah memanaskan kompor.

Gempa terkekeh. "Aku terluka saat berlatih dengan adikku."

"Dia mencakarmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu ingat."

Malam itu begitu ramai. Gempa merasa _déjà vu_ dan khawatir untuk sejenak. Manik emasnya mengintip dari jendela kecil dan memastikan orang yang makan adalah bukanlah salah satu dari preman. Menghela nafas, Gempa segera kembali ke kompor dan memasak.

"Gempa, tolong buah sampah yang disamping kulkas. Ketinggalan!" pinta kepala koki.

"Oke, Kak!"

Sekantung hitam besar ia seret ke luar. Bak sampah yang besar dan bau belum dibersihkan oleh petugas. Ia mengangkatnya, melempar kantung itu ke dalam bak kemudian.

"Yosh—!"

"Hai, Gempa."

Gempa tidak berbalik. Orang yang sama kembali mengurungnya dari belakang. Ujung pistol menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Yang kemarin belum sembuh dan sekarang kau mau menambah lukaku?"

"Malah aku ingin menghilangkan luka ini."

"Takkan kubiarkan."

"Kau bisa apa? Menangis?"

Gempa tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin."

Dalam gerakan kilat, Gempa menyikut Ejojo dan mengambil alih pistol. Pistol itu dipegang erat olehnya ditangan kanan untuk berjaga-jaga. Tangan kirinya menangkup wajah Ejojo, mendorong wajahnya lalu menendang hingga Ejojo terjatuh.

Terkurung. Manik Gempa bergerak menghitung cepat. Sepuluh orang mengelilinginya. Mereka memakai baju santai yang tidak mempresentasikan mereka sebagai orang jahat.

"Jangan tembak dia."

"Harusnya aku sudah curiga dari awal."

"Bilang pada Fang. Besok di restoran ini pukul 8 malam."

"Kenapa kau tidak membayar saja? Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau miskin."

"Dengar, ya. Yang aku inginkan bukan apa yang dia jual. Tapi apa yang ia simpan."

Gempa memicingkan matanya. "Memangnya apa yang ia simpan?"

"Tanya saja. Lagipula aku memang sudah mau membayar untuk ganja. Kau saja berisik."

"Aku ini orang biasa yang tidak mengerti hal seperti ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau mau titip pesan, titip pada bibi toko plastik. Aku mau beres-beres. Sampai jumpa."

'DOR'

Gempa mengeratkan tinjunya. "Aku berbicara baik-baik."

"Tapi kau tidak bersikap baik." Ejojo menghampiri Gempa dan menepuk pundaknya.

Gempa menepis tangan Ejojo. "Jawabanku tetap tidak. Aku sibuk dengan laporan magangku."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain." Ejojo tersenyum. "Bawa dia."

Gempa hendak mengambil kuda-kuda tapi anak buah Ejojo sudah mencengkram kedua tangannya. Dua pistol memerangkap kepalanya. Seseorang memukul tengkuknya dengan kayu, Gempa kehilangan kesadarannya seketika.

Ketika ia bangun, ia berada di dalam ruangan gelap yang pengap dan penuh dengan bau asap rokok. Gempa menahan nafas, berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya namun ia sudah terikat pada sebuah kursi.

"EJOJO!"

Pria tampan nan tinggi itu muncul dari balik pintu. Ia tertawa. "Memanggilku?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku punya nomor Fang. Katakan padanya kau ingin bertemu." Sebuah _smartphone_ disodorkan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menelpon kalau tanganku saja diikat?"

"Benar juga." Ejojo menekan _call_. "Silahkan."

Gempa menggeram, ia memalingkan wajah dan menolak _smartphone_ Ejojo diletakkan ditelinganya.

" _Halo? Dengan toko plastik TERANG SENTOSA._ "

Gempa membelalak. Itu bukan suara Fang, tapi itu suara pria yang kemarin menyelamatkannya.

Ejojo menatapnya garang. "Bicaralah," bisiknya.

" _Halo siapa ini? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

Gempa menolak, ia memilih tutup mulut sampai suara panggilan yang diputus terdengar. Ejojo memutar bola matanya kesal, memasukkan kembali _smartphone_ nya kemudian.

Salah satu anak buah Ejojo menghampirinya dengan sebuah cangklong yang sudah menyala. Gempa kembali menahan nafas. Ia masih mau hidup. Masih.

"Coba dulu, sayang. Kau tidak akan tahu kalau tidak coba."

Gempa menggeleng keras. "Sampai mati pun tidak akan!"

"Kau keras kepala juga, ya." Ejojo menangkup wajah Gempa dengan satu tangan. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu mati begitu saja. Fang membunuh seorang anak buahku."

"A-Apa?"

"Dengar, ya." Ejojo meletakkan tembakau yang menyala pada hidung Gempa. "Aku menginginkan tembakau kesayangannya secepatnya. Hanya Fang yang punya dalam waktu dekat ini."

Gempa kehilangan kekuatan untuk memberontak. Ia membiarkan dirinya terlena pada daun yang membuat dirinya _melayang_. Kata-kata Ejojo ia dengar dengan baik, dimasukkannya kedalam memorinya agar Ejojo tidak berhenti memberikannya asap.

Gempa kehilangan akal sehatnya malam itu. Ia menatap langit-langit yang buram. Air matanya mengalir. Halusinasi dan berbagai macam eurofia yang datang membuatnya sedih.

Hari sudah pagi ketika Gempa terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang ia tidak tahu dimana. Manik emasnya bergulir kesana kemari mencari tahu dimana ia berada. Sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang berdiri membuka gorden lebar-lebar hingga cahaya matahari masuk dengan ganas.

"Masih berhalusinasi?" tanyanya.

Gempa memaksa duduk diatas kasur dan memijat pelipisnya. "Entah. Aku melihat burung."

Gadis itu berbalik. "Aron."

Gempa _loading_ sejenak. Manik emasnya buka tutup seiring penglihatannya yang agak memburuk.

"Kau laki-laki?"

"Astaga. Selama ini kau menganggapku perempuan?"

"Kukira begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Halilintar menelponmu."

"Hali? Hali!"

Gempa mencari-cari _smartphone_ nya namun hasilnya nihil. Aron melempar sebuah _smartphone_ padanya dimana nama Halilintar terpampang.

"Halo! Halo, Hali? Maaf aku…"

Aron membalikkan badannya. Manik oranyenya memicing tajam. Pistol yang diselipkan dipinggangnya ia elus perlahan, mempersiapkan diri untuk segala macam serangan yang mungkin terjadi.

Ah, tidak. Tidak ada.

.

Fang membenturkan kepalanya keatas meja. Manik merahnya bergulir kesana kemari. Ia tidak tenang.

Telepon yang berada diujung meja telah ia pandang sejak Gempa tidur fajar tadi. Ia ragu harus meminta bantuan kakaknya atau tidak.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. "Permisi, Fang."

"Masuk, Sai."

Sai masuk dengan kaus abu polos dan bombernya yang tidak dikancing. Ia membanting tubuh keatas sofa.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan ini tapi, segera hubungi Kaizo. Kirim barangnya ke Hong Kong sekarang juga."

"Sai, tidak bisa! Kita tidak bisa! Ejojo sudah dimana-mana. Kita sudah cek seluruh pulau sejak Gempa pulang oke?!"

"Tahan, Fang, tahan. Aku saja sudah menahan emosiku. Ayo pikirkan dengan kepala dingin."

"Ini bukan sembarang barang yang bisa kujual begitu saja. Bos besar sudah membayar mahal untuk ini…"

"Tunggu. Kita punya Lahap! Lahap pasti bisa membantu."

"Waktu kita tidak cukup banyak untuk itu."

"Ingat apa yang Gempa bilang?"

 _Tubuh Gempa tergeletak begitu saja di depan toko. Shielda yang baru pulang dari mengantar barang reflek membawa Gempa ke dalam._

" _Mana…makananku…eungh…Shielda? Mana makananku? Aku tadi lihat makananku."_

" _Ya Tuhan makhluk bodoh macam apa dia," gumam Shielda._

 _Fang turun dari lantai dua usai membereskan beberapa nota, manik merahnya membola begitu melihat Gempa melayang dalam pikirannya._

" _Hoi, Gempa," panggil Fang._

" _Oh, Fang? Fang! Ejojo tadi titip salam loh."_

" _Apa yang dia katakan?"_

" _Eum….apa yaaaaa?"_

" _Ayolah, Gempa."_

" _Uh oh. Aku ingat. Ejojo eummmmm bilang dia baru barang! Kalau tidak dapat, kalian semua mati! Boom!"_

 _Fang menepuk jidatnya. Shielda hampir melempar Gempa ketumpukan ember kalau saja Aron tidak datang menahannya._

" _Sudahlah. Biarkan aku membangunkannya dulu, oke?"_

" _Hei, Solar. Jangan macam-macam, ya," pesan Shielda._

" _Ayolah. Aku akan lakukan dengan normal, kok."_

" _Terakhir kali kau bilang kata normal, Daun kesayangan kita keluar kamar telanjang."_

"Sebentar. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang Daun." Fang memijit pelipisnya. "Solar. Benar. Solar—maksudku Aron bisa keluar."

"Ya gila! Aron 'kan—dokter…Benar juga. Dia bisa keluar dengan mudah. Dokter akan punya banyak alasan."

"Coba kau hubungi Ying. Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa dijadikan pasien agar Aron bisa keluar pulau. Sekalian panggil Aron kemari."

Fang tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang bisa lepas. Tidak ada."

To be continued

Haiya, pendek sangat wo. Nikmati saja ye.


End file.
